


Say

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Imperative Sentences, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Probably really weird, Sex, no names mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An experiment in writing smut primarily with imperative sentences.





	Say

Strip yourself bare after him. Sit him down on you. Run your nails up his thighs. Let your hands rest on his sides. When your sighs mingle with his glide your lips over his throat, feel his voice escape his body. Don't back away. Don't be shy. Don't flinch when his fingers creep behind your neck and pull you close. You can trail your mouth up, you can spot your affection on the edge of his jaw. Bury sweet words soft into his ear. But don't rush. Not now.

 

Press him to your body: slide your hands over his back, make the skin over his stomach flush against your chest. Drape his arms over your shoulders. Look up to him. Do you feel like spoiling him? Did you remember how much you love him? It's okay to be speechless, but don't be shy, and don't run away.

 

Lay him down. Do the work. Decide you _will_ spoil him. Climb over him. It's alright to look down—to admire him. But make it brief. Your moments together last less than an eternity, you know. Slow is fine. Just keep going. He wants you to keep going.

 

Cradle his head in your hands, tangle your fingers in his hair. Swipe your tongue over his bottom lip. Don't disappoint him when he opens his mouth and tilts his head for more. Gently—gently, now.

 

Slowly, travel lower. Venerate his skin; this moment is a blessing. What color accompanies this sanctification? Bestow petals of purple and red upon him. Scatter them over his collarbones, the paler sides of his limbs and their immaculate complexion. He is easily stained.

 

Travel further. Drag your tongue over his length. Close your fingers. Close your eyes if you want. Wrap your lips around him. Set the pace. You know what he wants. Let him jerk his hips up in his haste. Don't fight the hands that bring your head down. That's it. Good.

 

Take notice of his breathing. Stop when the air gets too heavy. Don't rush. Drag out his insanity. It is a sight and sensation you are only seldom granted. Is it wrong to want to test his limits? No. It couldn't possibly be. Not when his hands are holding onto you desperately, and his voice has become something useless for anything but sobbing his desire for you.

 

Maybe you are even worse of a fiend than you thought. But don't let this stop you from fulfilling his wishes. Bring his knees up to his chest. Press your lips to his forehead. Embed yourself in him—remember, slowly. Smoothly. You did not forget smoothly. You are good to him. You wouldn't dare offer him anything short of amazing.

 

Don't let loose. Stay in control. A paradox—he loves to make you lose your composure, but you know he wouldn't be satisfied if you end this too soon. So keep it slow, and don't rush. Your heaven on earth only ever lasts minutes at best. Make the most out of what little you have. That _is_ your strength, isn't it?

 

Raise one of his hands to your cheek. Savor the small smile on his face as he watches you freckle his palm with kisses. Have him feel your lips as they stretch into their own fleeting reflection of happiness. Tell him you love him without saying a word—and above all else, make sure he understands.

 

Rest your head in the crook of his neck. Breathe him in, let your eyelids fall heavy. Heady—his familiarity is intoxicating. He is your addiction. His arms and legs around your body are captivating, the grip he holds you with is a comfort. You never had much of this in the past, and now you can't live without it—without his. A life without him? Unthinkable.

 

Ignore yourself. Pay attention to him. Listen when he says, " _faster_ ," " _harder_ ," " _more_." Comply when his nails dig into your arms, when his back arches toward you, when his pleas have degraded into little more than grunts and deep exhales blended with his weakened voice. Only then can you allow what you want to become the same thing as he does. Only then can you let your thrusts catch up to your racing pulse. Bring him close in a different way than before—in the way that you are increasingly feeling.

 

He knows you are close, too, and he makes it easier for you by reaching between and taking care of himself. You might want to move his hand away, to make his euphoria solely yours, but you can't bring yourself to be so selfish when it comes to him, even if he may be. Maybe it's your own fault; you're the one who loves spoiling him so much.

 

Watch him finish before you, how it dribbles down in lazy spurts, find where the first drops landed in comparison. Remove yourself from him, because he has said before that on his stomach is fine. Let yours mix with his. Don't mind the way he draws tiny circles with his finger as he curiously swirls both together.

 

Take a breather—bask in your mutual high for several seconds longer. Drink in the calming sight of his ease. Lean into the hand that reaches for you, close your eyes, let the feeling of his skin on yours bring you a pleasure of a different sort—something pure, something sincere.

 

Oh, but bring him a towel, won’t you? Help him wipe it all off. Tease him and tell him he missed a spot just to sneak in the chance to tickle him with your tongue. Laugh at the way he laughs, how he pushes you away now but soon pulls you back in for a kiss.

 

You could say you're floating on cloud nine, but the reality is that you're drifting to sleep. Place an arm over his body, as you so love to have him close. Whisper words sweet and smooth as honey. Assure him that you will never leave, that you are now and forever his. Don't just say it for him—you should believe it, too. Believe that he will keep someone like you. Allow him to convince you that you are worthy of his love, and offer your own endlessly in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Can it work?


End file.
